1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rally towel and more particularly relates to a rally towel apparatus, wherein the user holds onto the handle of a rally towel apparatus when rallying a team by twirling a fan rally towel.
2. Description of Related Art
The rally towel has been known for numerous years in the sports fan industry. Rally towels are either purchased by a fan of a team or provided by teams to their fans in order to create interactive ways for fans to cheer on a specific team during a game or match. A sports team rally towel generally may include the logo of the team, inspirational sayings and/or any known colors associated with the team to which the rally towel is associated. The rally towel generally is held by one corner by the fan and rotated in a twirling motion. This may create a visual distraction to the opposing team when the entire crowd is twirling or shaking a rally towel. The rally towel can come in any shape or size such as rectangular, square, circular or any other known shape. One problem with rally towels in the prior art is that they often times are bulky to carry, are easily misplaced, dropped on the floor or lost between seats or other fixtures within the arenas in which the fans are located. Furthermore, some fans in their overzealousness for a particular team may shake or rotate their rally towel and have it fly out of their hand and away from them towards other persons or objects within the arena environment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved sports fan rally towel holding apparatus. There is also a need in the art for a fan rally towel carrying device that will allow for a rally towel to be clipped easily onto a pocket or purse string in order to hold and display the rally towel on the user and may also come with an attached wrist strap to ensure the rally towel and associated holder do not go flying during use of the rally towel by the sports fan. There also is a need in the art for a lightweight easy to use rally towel holder that is capable of being customized to each individual team to which the rally towel and associated rally towel holding apparatus is associated with.